Peanut Butter and Holy Trinity
by DragonflySerenade
Summary: Three seemingly polar opposites have become roommates; Beca, Aubrey, and Lilly. Beca loves peanut butter so it was the one thing she just had to have stored away in her drawer. Neither Aubrey nor Lilly knew of this fact and never would have thought that it would bring the trio together.


It 12 am and Beca was nowhere near sleepy. She thought she was the only one in the room that was laying there wide awake, but then Aubrey called out to her "Becs you awake?" "Yea" Beca replied. Thinking that Lilly was asleep the two started to converse in hushed tones.

Bree: I don't feel tired.

Beca: Me too.

Lilly: Same.

Beca: Oh shit Lil you almost gave me a heart attack.

Lilly: Sorry.

Beca: Hey you guys want peanut butter?

Bree: Why the heck do you have peanut butter?!

Beca: Cause its delicious.

Lilly: I like peanut butter.

Bree: Sure okay, let's have some peanut butter. (Rolling her eyes)

Beca retrieved her peanut butter and three spoons. Aubrey and Lilly both decided to sit on the floor in the little hallway in front of their door waiting for Beca. When Beca got to them she flicked on the hallway light before settling down with the girls. She handed them a spoon each and then scooped herself a large helping of peanut butter before passing it off to Aubrey. Once they all got their peanut butter they began to make conversation.

Bree: So explain again why you have peanut butter and don't just say that it tastes good.

Beca: I just love peanut butter so I like to have some on me wherever I am. Plus when I'm mixing I feel like snacking, but I don't really feel like going out so the peanut butter becomes my go to snack.

Bree: You're so weird.

Beca: Pssh whatever.

Bree: Since we're all awake and can't seem to sleep why don't we get to know each other better.

Beca: Bree we were roommates last semester how much more do you need to know about me.

Bree: I didn't know you had peanut butter and well now Lilly is with us. I don't think she knows about us.

Beca: You mean about our secret relationship? (Smirking)

Bree: Exactly. (Turning to look at Lilly with a smile) I know me and Becs always seem to argue during Bella practice, but it's really just a show so we don't get caught and they separate us here in the dorms. Relationships are not allowed between roommates due to the issues that can arise if there were a break-up. I promise you nothing will happen here in the room that will make you uncomfortable. But if there is something we do that makes you uncomfortable please let us know.

Aubrey and Beca stared straight at Lilly who looked like a deer caught in the headlights and her mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. After about thirty seconds the pair started to smile before bursting out in laughter. Lilly looked confused.

Bree: (Trying to stop her laugh) I'm sorry Lil we were just kidding.

Beca: Or are we? (Smirking and winking towards Bree)

Bree: Beca be quiet before she really thinks it's true.

Beca: There was that one kiss though (Reaching over and holding Bree's hand while still smirking)

Bree: We were drinking that night Beca and Nestor wanted a show.

Beca: So you're saying you didn't feel a connection between us cause I did (shooting Aubrey her best puppy eyes)

Bree: Beca you better stop it already, look at the poor girl she looks like she about to pass out from shock. (Letting go of the Brunettes hand and pointing at Lilly)

Beca: (Looking at Lilly) I'm just kidding Lil. I don't like Bree like that. Plus she's going out with our friend Jimmy and I like someone.

Bree: Oh, I wonder who that might be?! Does said someone happen to have icy blue eyes?

Beca: Shut it Posen. (Squinting at Bree)

Lilly: Are you sure you're not dating?

Beca & Bree: Yes we're sure.

Bree: It really was just a joke. The kiss did happen, but there were no feelings it truly was just for show. Although I must say Beca you're a pretty good kisser.

Beca: Um…thanks I guess. (Not sure as friends if she should tell Bree ditto)

Lilly: Ok… I guess I believe you guys.

Beca: Let's move on to other topics. (With a wave of a hand) It's almost 2am you guys and I'm still not tired.

Bree: Same here.

Lilly just nods in agreement

Bree: Oh I know, Lilly are you a virgin?

Beca: What the hell Bree?! Really there was nothing else you could think of to ask?

Bree: Oh be quiet Mitchell, you and I have already established last semester that surprisingly we're both virgins so I wanted to know if Lilly was as well.

Lilly again just stared at the two before gulping and simply nodding her head.

Bree: You are?!

Lilly: Yea.

Bree: OMG I can't believe we're roommates. It's like this room is sacred for us. Is there a reason you haven't had sex? Cause for me I was more focused on my studies rather than getting it on with some douche. Oh, and Beca you know how oblivious she is to people who like her and I think she just doesn't care about the activity.

Beca: Thanks Bree for ratting me out, but yeah I don't care much about it. I rather just be close to someone for our fondness of each other and not sex.

Lilly: I get it. For me I don't know it's almost like a mix of you twos. I don't care much about it and I just want to focus on my success.

Beca: Since that's all said and done can please we move onto a topic that's not so private.

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. The three girls scrambled to their feet and Bree opened the door. There standing at their door was the Ms. Kelly the dorm manager with a not so happy face.

Ms. Kelly: (Stern look) What are you three doing up? It's 3am and I can hear you're hackling all the way down the hallway.

Beca: Sorry Ms. Kelly it's just none of us could sleep.

Ms. Kelly: All three of you?

Bree: Yeah, (chipper voice) oh but Ms. Kelly you'd never believe it but this room houses the Holy Trinity.

Beca: Oh my gosh Bree really?!

Ms. Kelly: What?! (laughing a little)

Bree: It's true. All three of us are virgins so it's like we're the Holy Trinity.

Beca: (Blushing so hard and trying to drag Bree and Lilly to their beds) Just shut up Bree. (looking over her shoulder towards Ms. Kelly) I'm really sorry we'll go to bed now.

Ms. Kelly: (letting out a laugh and flashing a genuine smile) Yes you do that especially I know you all have early classes.

Beca: Thank you and good night…or morning actually (shy smile)

With that Ms. Kelly waved and shut their door.

Beca lay in bed and thought before drifting off to sleep "who would've thought offering to share peanut butter would result in such an awkward yet funny conversation."


End file.
